Roderick Meeks
Roderick Meeks is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. He first appears in the season premiere Loser Like Me. He is a senior student at William McKinley High School who had recently moved to Ohio from Chicago. He is the first member of the rebooted New Directions. He graduated off-screen during Dreams Come True, alongside Kitty and Skylar. He is portrayed by actor and musician, Noah Guthrie. Biography S6= Loser Like Me Roderick is seen carrying a lunch tray, with six plates of kale, to the salt station in the cafeteria. Homecoming After Rachel and Kurt's disagreement over sheet music in the choir room, Rachel hears Roderick singing and tries to find him. In Take on Me, Rachel pulls him up from his table in the cafeteria and he starts dancing along. Roderick then is shown walking down the hall doing a voice over, as he walks some jocks put a "wide load" sign on his back. He talks about how he is a senior transfer student and that music is his only friend and it wouldn't hurt to make some real friends. Rachel sees him looking at the Glee club sign up sheet and tries to recruit him; however, she comes on too strong and scares him away. Later, all of the alumni hear him singing again. They search for him and find him in the library. At first he thinks they are going to beat him up, but they tell him that he is amazing and want him in Glee club. They convince him by saying that Glee is a place for misfits to fit in and make true friends. Roderick auditions with Mustang Sally and Santana, Brittany, and Quinn get up to sing and dance backup for him. After his performance Rachel tells him that he is in. Kurt brings Roderick to meet Rachel in the auditorium and she tells them that Jane has now joined the club. When Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel start fighting, Roderick tries to leave but they all tell him not to. Him and Jane sit in the choir room as the first two members, when Santana brings in Mason and Madison. Roderick performs with everyone in Home and sings with Jane in the hallway on their way to Homecoming festivities. Jagged Little Tapestry Roderick is first seen in the choir room with the rest of the new members of New Directions, along with the alumni members that decided to return. He appears confused when he notices that Kurt and Rachel are trying to take over the lesson for the day. He enjoys Santana and Brittany's performance of Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move. When Santana asks Brittany to marry her, he wonders aloud what is happening, and Puck just tells him to go along with it. He is seen watching Jane and Mason performing Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet in the auditorium, and he applauds with everyone else once they have completed their duet. He performs with the current New Directions members, along with the alumni members during You Learn/You've Got a Friend. The Hurt Locker, Part One Roderick is seen sitting in the choir room with the other New Directions when Rachel and Kurt say that they have picked the songs to be sung at the invitational. He questions that don't they need twelve members to perform? After Rachel talked about how good the competition is, Roderick looks downcast and says "so, we're screwed". Later, he watches Vocal Adrenaline's performance in the auditorium. He is seen sitting next to Jane. He hesitantly claps after Rock Lobster and looks intimidated when Whip It begins and throughout the song. The Hurt Locker, Part Two Roderick is first seen sitting in the auditorium after the Vocal Adrenaline performance, and then again watching the Warblers perform. Later, Roderick is in the choir room when Kitty gives out the new sheet music. When he receives it he asks, “Why don’t we just do what we rehearsed?” Rachel says that a Bruno Mars set list was too predictable. Jane agrees with him and adds that they don’t have time for a weekly assignment. Roderick and the rest of the New Directions welcome Spencer into the club. Roderick and the New Directions perform It Must Have Been Love, Father Figure, and All Out of Love for the invitational. He sings lead on Father Figure. When Sue announces that the New Directions won, Roderick is happy and celebrates. As the glee club puts their trophy in the case, Spencer makes a comment about the trophy not even being real. This prompts Kitty to give a speech about not disparaging things that they accomplish together, during it she refers to Roderick as, “fat kid.” Roderick gives Rachel and Kurt thanks for being great teachers. At the end of the episode they all join in for a show circle. What the World Needs Now Roderick is first seen sitting in the choir room when Kurt and Rachel announce the week’s lesson. When Mercedes walks in, he is excited. Mercedes recruits Roderick and the other guys to help motivate Rachel to go back to Broadway. He performs in Arthur's Theme with the rest of the New Directions and alumni men. Roderick sings back up in Alfie for Santana. He also sings back up in ''What the World Needs Now''. At the end of the episode, Roderick attends the get-together at Mr. Schuester’s house with everyone else. Transitioning Roderick is sitting in the choir room as Kurt changes the week’s lesson to Transitioning. When Mercedes spins the Wheel of Musical Fortune, she lands on Roderick. At first she doesn't know who he is but then she says that the duet will be great and that he is great. Roderick and Mercedes perform All About That Bass at Rachel’s party. Everyone is seen dancing and enjoying the song. During Kurt and Blaine’s performance, of Somebody Loves You, he dances around and goofs off with the others. Roderick also watches Time After Time and I Know Where I've Been A Wedding Roderick and the other New Directions members carry Artie into the barn for the wedding. He attends the ceremony and the reception. He is seen dancing during Hey Ya!, he claps for The Troubletones and the moms before and after I'm So Excited, and he dances with Madison during Our Day Will Come. Child Star The episode begins with Sue yelling at a bunch of male students in a gym class. Roderick, Spencer, and Alistair are present. Roderick struggles with sit ups and then falls off the rope he is trying to climb with everyone watching. Coach Beiste tries to get Sue to back off, but Sue just insists that he try the rope again and also to pull up his shorts so his butt crack isn't showing. The others students laugh and Roderick is visibly upset. After this, Spencer comes up to him in the hallway and says that there is a problem, he is a lead weight. Roderick says maybe Spencer could help him out with this problem, but Spencer thinks that it wouldn't kill Roderick to try a little and stop eating gummy bears. Roderick walks into his classroom frustrated and takes a seat next to Alistair. Spencer comes up to Roderick, trying to flirt with Alistair, and strikes up a conversation. This confuses Roderick as Spencer was just being mean to him and now he is calling him buddy and saying that they are friends and work out together all the time. When Alistair leaves, Roderick asks Spencer if he was flirting with the other boy. Spencer says that Roderick wouldn't understand because he isn't a player. Roderick says if that is the way Spencer flirts, than he isn't a player but a creeper. He watches Myron’s performance of Lose My Breath in the auditorium. He sits next to Kitty. He seems impressed throughout the song and surprised when Myron yells at the back up dancers and fires them. Mason brings Roderick and Spencer into the locker room to get their help. Madison treats him like a small child and he wants one of them to ask her out so she will be distracted and he can go out with Jane. Spencer says he is out for obvious reasons, this only leaves Roderick who says no way because Mason just told them how crazy she was. He looks less than enthused when Rachel and Will tell the New Directions that they will be performing at Myron’s Bar Mitzvah. Roderick pairs up with Jane for the assignment. Spencer tries to get Roderick to climb up the rope. He yells at him like a drill sergeant and tells him he isn't even trying and to stop being such a wuss. Roderick says that none of Spencer’s tough love is helping him at all. He has been teased about this kind of thing his whole life. Spencer says he couldn't be on the football team because he is fat and lazy. Roderick says no one wants to get close to Spencer because he is a dick and then walks out. Mr. Schue asks him if he is OK but he just keeps walking. Mason tells Roderick that they are going to switch partners and Roderick will be singing with Madison. Roderick says he doesn't want to do that multiple times but Mason just walks away. Jane tells Mason that it will be easier for everyone if she just sings with Roderick. He watches Spencer perform Friday I'm In Love in the choir room. He slowly claps afterwards. Mr. Schue suggests throwing other singers into the mix, like Jane or Roderick. Spencer says he doesn't care to sing with others but not Roderick who is a quitter. They argue and Roderick says that Spencer could try not being a dick. Myron gets trapped in his stage pod suspended in the air. Sue wants Spencer to climb up the rope and get him down. Spencer says there is only one man for the job, meaning Roderick. Roderick looks confused and asks what he is doing. Spencer says that he knows he was a dick earlier, but now he is being the right kind of dick and that Roderick can do it. He says what the hell and climbs up the rope successfully, saving Myron. Roderick can’t believe he did that and Spencer is proud and says in emergencies even babies can lift cars. Spencer invites Roderick to sing with him and Jane and the three of them perform Uptown Funk. After, him and Spencer high five. Roderick convinced Alistair to come and watch Spencer perform at the Bar Mitzvah and also that Spencer isn't such a bad guy and to give him a chance. Roderick dances in Break Free. He and Spencer have a moment where they point at each other. Later, Roderick approaches Spencer in the hallway and asks him what protein supplements he likes. Spencer says to eat organic chicken instead. Then he thanks Spencer for encouraging him to make some changes in his diet and exercise. Then they talk about Spencer’s date with Alistair and Roderick agrees that he hopes Spencer doesn't mess it up. Roderick and the rest of the New Directions perform Cool Kids at the close of the episode. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Roderick performs in Rather Be with the rest of the New Directions. He is in the choir room when Mr. Schue says that the Warblers will be joining Glee club and seems a bit apprehensive about this. Later, he is in the auditorium with the new group practicing dance moves. He watches Will and Sue perform The Final Countdown, and he performs in Rise at the close of the episode. We Built This Glee Club The episode opens with the glee club practicing dance moves in the choir room. There is tension between the Warblers and the New Directions over who should be hidden in the back because of bad dancing. Roderick and Spencer are the two that the Warblers single out. Kitty says they should take one for the team and stay hidden. Roderick opens up his locker and the contents spill out. Spencer approaches him and they talk about how they are going to learn these dance steps for sectionals. They discuss who should help. Roderick doesn't want to watch Spencer and Alistair make out all weekend so he is out and Mr. Schue will just tell them that he is proud no matter how they do. Because of these things, they decide Kitty will be best for the job. Kitty and Mr. Schue help Roderick and Spencer with their dancing. Roderick says he is the one slowing them down. Then Spencer sprains his ankle and Roderick goes with him to Coach Beiste and Sam to examine it. Next, the New Directions gets gifts that are glitter bombs and Roderick appears shocked and scared. He is seen in the audience at sectionals looking nervous and then surprised when the human canons are fired. Roderick asks Spencer how he is feeling and he says he will feel better when he gets some cortisone, Roderick doesn't like this answer. He listens to Rachel’s pre-performance speech and participates in the show circle. When Spencer is about to get the shot, Roderick stops it and says he has another idea. He opens up the New Directions performance with Take Me to Church, and raises his arms as the curtain raises and the rest of the group joins him. He performs in Chandelier and when Spencer comes swinging in on an actual chandelier he looks proud. He also performs in Come Sail Away and after the performance he and Spencer hug. He celebrates with the others after it is announced that they won sectionals and helps put the old trophies back into the display case. Dreams Come True Roderick is standing with the other members of New Directions at Nationals awaiting the results and celebrates with the team upon learning of their victory. He graduates from McKinley soon after as he is not shown at the first glee club meeting of the new school year after the three-month time jump. Five years later, he is seen in New York with Kitty, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and others watching Rachel win her Tony Award (implying that he has been living there since graduating from McKinley), and also performs solo lines in I Lived ''at the auditorium's re-dedication ceremony. He appears in the photo with everyone else on the new plaque. Songs S6= ;Solos Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.43.56 pm.png|Mustang Sally (Homecoming)|link=Mustang Sally FF5.png|Father Figure (The Hurt Locker, Part Two)|link=Father Figure ;Duets ABTB_Transitioning.png|All About That Bass (Mercedes) (Transitioning)|link=All About That Bass ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;'Unreleased Songs''' *'Viva Voce' by The Rocketboys. (Homecoming) Trivia *He is the only member of New Directions who first joined in Season Six to have more than one solo. *His last name was revealed in a tweet from Noah Guthrie. Source *He is the only character that graduated in the same season he joined the glee club. *He is the only male to have a solo in a competition. Gallery 1Glee ep602-sc23 1297 f hires1.jpg Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo1 500.gif rodericks6glee_1.gif rodericks6glee_2.gif rodericks6glee_3.gif rodericks6glee_4.gif rodericks6glee_5.gif rodericks6glee_6.gif rodericks6glee_7.gif rodericks6glee_8.gif rodericks6glee_9.gif LOLmoment roderickandpuck1.gif tumblr_ni5dniFHAd1qaxxelo1_250.gif roderick 1.png roderick 2.png roderick - mustang.png Roderick_5.png Roderick_4.png ND Show Circle THLPT.jpg New Directions Father Figure.jpg Roderick Father Figure 3.jpg Roderick Father Figure 2.jpg Roderick Father Figure 1.jpg Roderick Father Figure.jpg Screenshot 2015-02-10-01-40-48-1.png Tumblr nivcfqZbD41ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo4 250.gif Tumblr nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o4 r1 250.gif Roderick_Season_6_Made_By_GlennnnnB94.jpg Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco4 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco1 250.gif 6x11NewDirections8.gif 6x11NewDirections2.gif 6x11NewDirections1.gif Tumblr nl6nt7ZyG91qlpkoio1 500.gif Tumblr nl6mblpnPc1ra5gbxo2 r2 250.gif tumblr_nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nl0jt1i0ei1ra5gbxo5_250.gif Roderick Take Me to Church 9.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 8.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 7.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 6.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 5.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 4.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 3.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 2.jpg Roderick Take Me to Church 1.jpg Take Me to Church.jpg Roderick Chandelier 2.jpg Roderick Chandelier 1.jpg Rise New Directions.jpg Hqdefault-0.jpg Tumblr nl2fo0L9g31ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr_npjetqjb9i1ra5gbxo5_250.gif Tumblr nseqbi0YKi1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nseqbi0YKi1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nseqbi0YKi1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nseqbi0YKi1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Hqdefault-0.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-03-03_at_7.27.49_pm.png RachelTrophy.png Navigational Category:Characters Category:Albums